Ed,Edd'n'Eddy: Two Eds Down, One to Go
by rureadykids
Summary: What would Eddy's life be like if he didn't have friends like Edd and Ed? I thought about it for a while and came up with this story...
1. Chapter 1

Ed,Edd, 'n' Eddy:

Two Eds Down One to Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed,Edd, 'n' Eddy. Cartoon Network does. I just wrote this story.

Chapter 1: Eddy's Dream

It all starts when Ed, Edd and Eddy (of course) just having another day at Peach Creek Junior High. Edd (or "Double D" as Ed and Eddy call him) was busy organizing his locker (Edd thought it needed to be rearranged). Ed was standing next to Edd and stupidly smiling with his big blue tongue sticking out of his mouth. As for Eddy,...he just stormed out of detention, muttering to himself. Eddy came to where Ed was standing.

Ed looked at Eddy with the same grin he had on his face. "What are you looking at?" said Eddy who was heavily annoyed by Ed's look. "HI EDDY!"Ed shouted, "Where did you run off to, mister?". A comment like that would normally blow Eddy's top (and it did). Eddy held Ed's lips with his tight fist and shoved him to the earth. "I was in detention, you bonehead!"Eddy insulted. Edd turned around to find Eddy who still had a firm hold on Ed's lips. "Eddy!"proclaimed Edd, "Please leave Ed alone.". "We are just playing Double D."says Ed (free from Eddy's grip). "Honestly, Eddy,"Edd starts to say,"You should treat Ed more respectfully. After all, like myself, he is your friend.". "Whatever"says Eddy. "Friends treat friends the way they want to be treated" Edd and Eddy said this together. "Okay! Okay! I get it!" Eddy interrupts. The bell rings and the Eds leave the school.

"Now that our school day is finished,"says Edd, "How about we go to my house and begin studying for the important math test tomorrow?".

"Yeah, right!". Eddy jumps in front of Edd and prevents him from walking away. "I'm not gonna waste my time studying for a stupid test. I've got more important things to do.". "What could be more important then preventing your life to become trapped in this urban world where knowledge is highly important to one's future!"Edd asks. Eddy paused for a moment. "Later..."he finally answered. "C,mon Ed,"says Edd, "We can study together.". Ed's smiling face fell all of a sudden. "Aw, I can't Double D."Ed whimpers, "I gotta help Sarah with her chores.". "I'm sure your-". "ED!". Edd was interrupted by Sarah who was calling for Ed. "Bye Double D..."Ed quickly says 'bye' and starts running toward his house, "I'm coming, precious baby sister of mine!". Edd heavily sighs and walks to his home.

Later that evening, Eddy was sitting in his room doing nothing but moping around until his phone rang. "Hello..."Eddy answers the phone. Edd was on the other line. "Hello Eddy," says Edd, "I hope that your 'important things' are done so you can at least review for your test.". "In your dreams!"Eddy answers, " I'm not going too take the test. You are going to take the test for me.". "Eddy, I'm not going to take your test!" Edd was very surprised to hear what Eddy had said. "You're my friend, right?"Eddy asks. "Yes..."Edd answers.

"Good friends help out each other out, right?".

"I suppose...".

"Well, if your such a good friend of mine, then how come you won't help out your pal, huh!".

"Eddy, if you would have come to my house we would have studied together, you would feel better about the test tomorrow and wouldn't need my assistance!".

"I told you that I had very important things to do!".

"What were you doing that was so important, Eddy!".

"That's none of your business!".

"Very well, I already written the notes I need to review the test; I think you should write your notes too.".

"Are you done?".

"Yes.".

"See ya.".

Eddy hung up and stared at his ceiling. He began thinking about the test. If he fails he'll get grounded heavily for not studying. Eddy begins to worry. He wonders how he's gonna make sure to pass the test. Then he remembers about the notes Edd had written. "Eh, I don't need some stupid notes."said Eddy. He seemed perfectly sure that Edd would help him after he told him that he would tell everyone what was under his hat. Eddy was so sleepy, he fell asleep right away. But, as he slept, he began to dream...

Eddy was standing in the middle of the cul-de-sac. "Where is everybody?"Eddy asked. He looked around; the dead-end street was empty. Then a bus was driving toward him. Eddy cowardly shut his eyes and raised his arms. The bus stopped in front of him; out came a mysterious figure. Eddy couldn't see who it was. The shadow person walked to Eddy and stared at him with weird yellowish eyes. "Who are you?" Eddy asks the shadow. "You mustn't know..."the mysterious person answered. Eddy was scared by the shadow's deep dark voice. "Everyone who you knew doesn't live here anymore..."said the dark figure. "Where did they go?"asks Eddy. The shadow person points at the bus.

Eddy walked to the open bus door and started to step inside. But, the door had closed quickly before Eddy could get his foot into the bus. "You can't go in..."says the figure," You do not belong with the others... you use your friends for your own personal gain...".

Eddy was confused. "But, I've been doing that since I've met Ed!" he points out. "That is wrong...You must be punished...". The shadow grabbed Eddy by his shirt collar and threw him in front of the bus. The bus ignition starts and the figure signals the bus by pointing to Eddy. The bus suddenly drives fast and speeds towards poor Eddy.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!".

Eddy opens his eyes; it was a nightmare. Eddy looked around his room. "Whew!"Eddy thought to himself.

End of Chapter 1

rureadykids: So, what do you think? Please review! R.U. Teleporter


	2. Chapter 2

Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:

Two Eds Down One to Go

Disclaimer: Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy belongs to Cartoon Network.

Chapter 2: Eddy, Eddy 'n' Eddy

Edd ( or "Double Dee" as called by Ed and Eddy) was in his room reading his " Science for Everyone" magazine. Edd looked at the clock on his wall. Beside the label "clock" it read "7:40". "Oh, my..." says Edd, "It's that time already?". Edd stood to put his magazine away; then he remembered Eddy. Edd flashed back to the times when Eddy disapproved of him. Eddy always made fun of him when he was little. Edd couldn't remember how on earth he ever made good friends with Eddy. He was Eddy's best friend and he couldn't remember why. Edd thought he should ask Eddy about it tomorrow. "We have a big day tomorrow..." Edd tells his note book ( which contained the notes he used to study for his math test). Edd comfortably tucked himself in his bed.

A few yards away from Edd's house, a black figure emerged from a bush. The person was dressed in black clothes with a ski mask over his face. He looked around the cul-de-sac. The masked person then made his way to Edd's house. The person started to climb a tree located near Edd's house. He jumped to Edd's roof. "If sock head won't give me the answers, I'll have to take them myself!!" the person whispered loudly. He tied a rope (that he brought along with him) to a part of Edd's roof. The person lowered himself down gently to Edd's window. Looking inside, he can see that Edd was sound asleep and that his window was half open. "Bingo!" he said to himself. The person clutched his lips. Edd merely moved in his bed. The person slowly opened the window, trying not to make a noise.

The person crept to Edd's notebook. He grinned evilly as held it in his hands. At that moment he felt a cold chill behind him. The masked person turned around to find nothing. When he looked ahead of him a tall dark figure stood before him. The masked person was so scared he ran out the window without Edd's notebook. As soon as he realizes he forgot it he was holding on to Edd's windowsill. The person tried to get back up through Edd's window,but he couldn't. A 'crack!!' was heard by the masked person. He looked around him. Crack!! Crack!! C-c-c-c-r-r-r-r-r... The person finally noticed that Edd's house wall was breaking all around him. He panicked and let go of the windowsill. "Ack!" he said as he hit the ground. Edd's wall continued to groan until it came off and was falling toward the masked person. The person held his arms up. Luckily, he was in the open window where the wall fell.

Edd had just woken up. He looked in the direction where he's wall used to be (which was right in front of him). Edd was so shocked about what happened he didn't say a word. When Edd stood to his feet he heard a loud groan. Edd noticed that his entire house was shaking! Edd ran as fast as he could to warn his father and mother (that is, if they haven't noticed already). After a while, Edd and his parents ran outside of the house. The house shook immensely and swayed against the wind. Finally, with a another loud 'crreeeekkk' Edd's house had collapsed. Edd stared at the remains while the masked person runs away leaving Edd's notebook in the rubble.

The Next Day...

Ed was happily walking his way to school singing to himself a happy little tune. "'A' is for apples! 'D' is for dogs! 'G' is for gravy! Yum!" Ed sang. Ed ran into the school halls. Edd was standing at one side and Eddy was standing at the other side. Edd had his hat over his eyes. He didn't look very well. Eddy was acting very strange. He kept looking at Edd and was sweating every time he looked at him. "Hi Guys!" Ed greeted. Edd and Eddy looked at Ed in surprise. "Hi Ed..." Edd and Eddy said together. Edd and Eddy looked at each other, then back at Ed. "Ha! Ha!" Ed laughs, "You guys crack me up!". Edd sighed heavily closed his locker. "Ed..." he began to say," I'm not in a comfortable mood right now...". "What's wrong Double 'D'?" Ed asks. "My house has collapsed! Every single room has been sought into the ground along with my notebook! I can't find it anywhere!". "Are you talking about the notebook you said that you had?" Eddy asks Edd. "Yes... but I don't have it anymore!"says Edd, "I even searched through the pile of plaster and wood that used to be my home!!". Poor Edd went to his knees started to cry. "Double 'D'?" Ed was also beginning to cry. Ed and Edd held on to each other and cried. Edd was so sad, he was completely ignoring the fact that he was touching Ed. "C,mon guys..." says Eddy, "Don't cry. You're gonna embarrass me for crying out loud.". Eddy accidentally banged his hand on his locker and it opened. Ed and Edd stopped crying and they all looked in the locker. Edd's notebook was in plain view.

"My...notebook?" says Edd, "Eddy, I don't believe it...You found my notebook!". "Huh?" Eddy was both surprised and relieved, "Oh, yeah... the notebook... right.". "Thank you so much!" says Edd, "You're a true friend-". Edd's happy face turned sour and he looked at Eddy with a stern look. "Wait a second...Eddy!!" he shouted, "You didn't find my notebook, you stole it from me!!". "What?!?!" Eddy exclaimed, "No I didn't!! Your wall broke off before I could!!!". Eddy paused. "I hope I didn't just say that..." he thought. Ed looked at Eddy. "Eddy, how could you?!" Ed shouts. "But- but- I- I- th-" Eddy stuttered. "Say no more!!" says Edd, "You said we were good friends but as usual, you were wrong! From now on , Eddy, our friendship is nevermore!! You wish to join me Ed?". "I must have gravy! For the enemy has spawned into Eddy and has taken over his soul!!!" Ed exclaims. Ed and Edd walk away with Edd's notebook. "But- I-... Y-You know what?! FINE!!!" Eddy shouts, "I don't need you! Or Ed!! I don't need any of you!!! 'Eddy, Eddy 'n' Eddy' that's who I'll be!!! Good bye and GOOD RIDDANCE!!!!!". Eddy just stood there for a moment then he walked away. Eddy was very confused. He never got the notebook yet it was in his locker. "How the heck could this happen?" Eddy asks himself, "Oof!". "Hey! Watch where you're going, dork!". As you could guess he bumped into Kevin. "Why don't you get out of my way shovel chin?!" Eddy threatened. "You better watch your mouth! Or I'll shut it for ya!" says Kevin, "I have personal matter to go to and I want you 500ft away from me or else!!". "What's with you? You're always saying that. What the heck are you talking about?!". Kevin started sweating a little. "Uh... That's none of your business!!" He said. Kevin walked away. Somehow Eddy felt weird inside. Something he hasn't felt ever before. Eddy looked around him. There was no one in the hallway. He was all alone. Eddy had a very bad feeling in his gut. "Must be something I ate..." he grumbled.

rureadykids: Sorry for the long wait. I'm very busy. I'll get started on the new chapter right now. R.U.Teleporter


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

rureadykids: It's been a while since I've worked on this story. I didn't forget about the wonderful reviewers. If you hadn't said all those nice things about my story, it would have been discontinued. Good News: It's not discontinued (despite its sudden disappearance). Thank you for all the reviews!

Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy:

Two Eds Down One to Go

Disclaimer: Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network.

Chapter 3: Someone…

The last school bell has rung and still Eddy wasn't feeling very good. Eddy walked out of detention and sat on the school steps. Meanwhile on the other side of the school... Ed and Edd (or as Ed and Eddy call him, "Double D") were talking with one another. "It looks pretty 'Double D'." says Ed holding up a paper that had a big blue 'D minus' on it. "I'm so proud of you Ed," Edd praised, "This is the best you've ever done on a math test since-... well... ... You've done good Ed."."I got a 'G' Double 'D'!" Ed cheered, "Am I smart now?" "So far so good Ed" says Edd. Ed and Edd walked their way home while back on the opposite side of the school Eddy walked toward the trees and sat down on a rock. "So, now what?" he asked. Eddy looked around. He saw nobody. 'I might as well go home...'Eddy thought, 'there's nothing else for me to do around here...'. Eddy looked back to see if Edd and/or Ed was looking at him. "Yeah!! It's great just being me! And me alone!!!" Eddy shouted into the distance, hoping for Edd and Ed to hear him, "I don't need anyone!!!". Eddy walked to his house with a bored look on his face. He felt the gut feeling again. "Dumb stomach…"He mumbled.

Just then Kevin was walking out of the school with Nazz following him. "Kevin!"Nazz called out to him. "Hey, Nazz."Kevin said. "Did you hear that the Eds broke up?"Nazz asked. "No way..."Kevin looked around him, "If the Eds aren't together anymore... They won't try to scam us!". "Well... I think it's kinda sad."says Nazz, "I mean, weren't they like best friends for such a long time?". "This is awesome! Want to go celebrate at my house, Nazz?"said Kevin ignoring Nazz's comment. "'Celebrate'?"quoted Nazz. "The Eds aren't friends and they won't be scamming anyone anymore."Kevin said as Rolf passed by. "Could this be true?"Rolf asked, "The Ed boys are no longer?". "The Eds aren't friends and we are scam free!"Kevin got on his bike, "Party at my house!!". All of the other kids from the cul-de-sac cheered and followed Kevin. Nazz was still at the school when everybody had left. Nazz sighed and began walking to her house.

Edd and Ed were at Ed's house discussing tutoring for the lovable oaf.

"Isn't this exciting Ed?"Edd says while peering over a potted plant. Ed had fallen asleep on the floor. "(gasp!) Ed! Please wake up!"Edd exclaimed, "You'll let saliva fall onto the floor!" Ed jerked up from his nap on his basement floor. "I'm sorry Sarah! Please don't tell mom!!" Ed shouted. "It's just me Ed."says Edd, "Now... please pay attention. It was a good thing you had finished what you needed to do with Sarah otherwise I wouldn't have been able to help you study for your math test Ed. Based on the fact that you had done so well on the math test and the fact that I helped you study, I came up with a theory. If I tutor you well enough and long enough, I might be able to, to simply put it, 'spark' your inner intellect! Then we can see your true genius!". "I must've forgot to zip it back up after I went to the bathroom 'Double D'."says Ed. "Not quite Ed..."Edd said, "Now... What do you need to do to keep a plant like this..." Edd points to a potted plant, "...alive and well?". Ed sat with his mouth hanging open for a while. "Oh! I know!" Ed says as he ran out of the room and got a watering can. "Very good Ed!"Edd congratulated but his success wasn't really a success after all. When Ed poured the watering can, gravy came out of it instead of water. "Ed!"Edd shouted and took the watering can away from Ed, "Why is there gravy in mother's watering can?!". "Gravy is what plants and animals need to stay alive and well 'Double D'."says Ed. "That's _water _Ed…"Edd corrected, " (sigh)…

We have a lot of work to do…"

Meanwhile…

Eddy was in his house lying down in his bed and looking at the ceiling. He was thinking about what had happened back at school. Edd found his notebook in his locker but, Eddy was sure that the notebook was in Edd's house. 'There's no way that 'Double D's notebook can be at his house and then reappear in his locker at school…'Eddy thought, 'No way unless… Someone put his locker in there… Is someone's trying to get me or what?…' Eddy sat up straight and faced his window. A shadow quickly leapt past the window with a 'whooshing' sound. "Aaahh!!"Eddy yelled. He dove under the covers of his bed and started shaking frantically. "Hey, wait a minute…"Eddy got off his bed and looked out the window, "If someone is trying to prank me than I'll have to get to whoever this guy is first!" Eddy went into his kitchen, picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello…?" Edd was on the other line. "Double 'D',"Eddy started, "Listen-". "Oh, it's you…"Edd interrupted, "Eddy, if you want to be friends again you'll have to rebuild my house or purchase a new one!"

"I called to tell you I didn't put your notebook in your locker. Someone else did!"

"Probably someone who truly understands friendship and its value!"

"You don't get it! Someone's out to get me Double 'D'!"

"Don't try to blame something else Eddy! It was you who tried to steal my notebook and it was you who destroyed my house!!"

"B-But the notebook-"

"This isn't about the notebook Eddy! This is about your value as a friend!"

"One! Two! Tie my shoe!" said Ed.

"If you excuse me…"says Edd, "I have business to attend to. Goodbye.".

"Double-" Eddy tried to say but Edd had hung up the phone, "Pfft, business? What could he be doing?".

Ed was trying to walk around with books on his head but, the books kept falling off. "Nice going Ed…" says Edd, "But try walking slower. That's it." "I'm I a great book dropper or what Double 'D'?" said Ed.

Eddy lay on his bed again. 'Guess I'm going to have to find this guy myself and teach him a lesson!' he thought. Eddy looked outside at the dark dim lighted cul-de-sac.

'Er… Maybe tomorrow…' Eddy thought as he put his hairnet on and went to bed.

End of Chapter


End file.
